War's Trial
by John Silver fan
Summary: They say that tragedy can unite even the bitterest of foes, but can it happen even in times of war? Oneshot


**_A galaxy divided by war. Bitter rivalries between to Republic and Separatists grow stronger and continue to tear the galaxy in two. Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are searching the Outer Rim for the Separatist leader, Count Dooku. Meanwhile, Dooku is in his family manor on his homeworld of Serenno. All are unaware that a disaster is about to strike that will cause a tragedy that will be spoken of for years come..._**

Count Tyln Dooku sat in his study of his family manor on Serenno. He wasn't there very often, so he always enjoyed it whenever he was there. Today, however, the Force was agitated, which caused him to be on edge as well.

His Dark Acolyte, Asajj Ventress was also effected by the Force as he was. On the other hand, his two servants, Jareth and Terra, upon not being Force-sensetive, weren't aware as to why their Master and his apprentice were on edge. Fortunately, they both knew better than to question the Count about his mood, and he had warned them about Ventress' short temper, so they did not question either as to why they were on edge.

Dooku sighed and set his pen down. Suddenly, the Force screamed a warning, the ground heaved violently, Dooku was thrown to the floor, striking his head, and everything went black. When he came to, he found himself half-buried by debris. He freed himself, and the horror dawned on him.

An earthquake!

He rushed from his study.

"Ventress? Jareth? Terra?" his shouted.

His deep voice rang through the ruin of the manor. Manor Dooku, the strongest building on the planet, had been almost completely demolished.

"Master!"

His heart leaped with joy at the sound of Ventress' voice.

"Ventress!"

Asajj Ventress hurried to him. She looked even more shaken than the Count, whose face was almost as white as his hair. Together, they found and rescued Terra and Jareth.

Dooku managed to send a distress call, and then he and Ventress went to the city. What they saw made them stop in horror. The damage was much worse than they had even imagined. Dooku sent Ventress back to the manor for as many of their medical droids that were working properly, and he began searching for survivors.

Meanwhile, not far away, Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were searching for Dooku.

"Incoming message from the planet Serenno, sirs."

"Lets hear it," Obi-Wan said.

A hologram of a rather shaken Count Dooku appeared.

"If anyone recieves this message, please, we need help. An earthquake has struck, and I can tell the damage will be severe. We'll need help finding survivors, tending to the wounded, food, and clean water. Please help us."

The message ended, and the troopers looked at the two Jedi.

"What do you think, sirs?"

"I don't think we should believe him," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan remained silent, looking thoughtful, for a moment.

"Either way, we now know where he is. Set our course for Serenno. If he's telling the truth, we'll call for help from the Council."

"Yes, sir."

The horror they found on Serenno sent Obi-Wan running to send a message to the Council. Once he had, they located Ventress, who was tending to some of the wounded in the town square. Their ship's medical droids began helping.

Dooku then arrived with a little girl in his arms, wrapped in his cape.

"Kenobi. Skywalker."

"A message has been sent to the Council. They will send help and speak with the Chancellor."

The Count gently put the child down.

"Thank you."

In the light of the fires and what lights that had been restored, the Jedi could tell that Dooku had been working since he had sent out his distress call. His clothes were dirty, ripped in some places, and stained with blood. His hands were dirty, stained with blood, and cut in some places, as was the rest of his body. His face was dirty, sweat left streaks in the grime, and his hair was in disarray and mattered with dirt, sweat, and blood.

Obi-Wan split the clones into four groups. Cody, Tom, Fives, Jarret, Sam, and Alan would search the southern part of town for survivors. Anakin, Nick, Max, Eric, Brick, and Jack would search the east. Obi-Wan, Blake, Hunter, Rex, Terry, and Stuart would search the north. Dooku, Clyde, Brent, Echo, Zeke, and Eli would search the west.

The groups went to their assigned areas and began seraching for survivors.

"I don't like leaving some of my brothers with Count Dooku," Rex said.

"I know, Rex, but Dooku needs help. Right now, we're not enemies. We're all working towards the same thing. There are people that need out help, and Dooku has already been risking his life for them. We have to help now that we're here. Disater and tragedy can unite even the most bitter of foes. Understand?" Obi-Wan countered.

Rex nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Following the call of distress, pain, and fear that through the Force, Dooku found a half-standing building.

"Hello? Is anyone down there?" he called.

"Yes! Please help us!" called a woman.

The troopers moved closer to listen.

"How many are down there?"

"There's ten of us! Three are in bad shape!"

Dooku motioned to the clones to find beams to support the rubble.

"Hold on! We're coming to get you out!"

"Hurry!"

Dooku unclasped his cape, dropped it, and pulled out and activated a glow stick.

"Brent, Zeke, come with me."

"Yes, sir."

The trio slid down into the darkness.

"Everyone who can walk, follow Brent to the surface," Dooku said.

Brent led six of the people back up.

A woman stayed with the wounded. She was the one who had answered Dooku's call.

Brent returned, and they carefully carried the wounded back up.

"Go to what's left of the town square. The wounded will be treated there."

The survivors left, working together to carry the wounded.

"That's what disaster like does," Dooku said.

"Sir?" Zeke, the highest ranking clone of the group, questioned.

He turned to the clones.

"There are no strangers, enemies, good people, bad people, heroes, or villains. There are only victims, survivors, tragedies, and losses."

The troopers looked at each other.

"But there is hope. In times like this, people band together. There are no strangers, only familiar faces, no enemies, only friends, no good or bad people, only regular people, no heroes or villains, no courageous or cowardly people, but there is _always_ hope."

Dooku's legendary wisdom was through, and it was no longer so hard for the clones to believe that Yoda had indeed trained the Count.

Republic ships arrived with help and supplies. Medics, living and droids, tended to the wounded, and the groups returned to the town square. They met Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Yoda. The clones saluted, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and even Dooku bowed.

"Help you we shall, my old Padawan."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. We need all the help we can get."

Mace led Cody's group, added more troopers to it, and headed back to the south. Plo Koon joined Anakin's group, added his troops to it, and returned to the eat. Shaak Ti joined Obi-Wan's group, added her troops, and went back to the north. Master Yoda joined Dooku's group, added more troops, and returned to the west.

The clones were still trying to get used to seeing Yoda on Dooku's back, so the group wouldn't have to wait for him.

"Mmm. Terrible this is. Heartbreaking, yes."

Dooku nodded in agreement. He was known for his emotional and mental strength, but this was pushing him more than anything else ever had before in his entire life. This would haunt him for weeks, months, possibly even years to come.

"Strong you must be, my old Padawan, if any help you are to be."

He sighed.

"I know, Master, this is just..."

"Overwhelming? Yes. Feel the same I do, but strong we must be. Need our help people do. Help we cannot if strong we are not."

Dooku nodded, suddenly wishing for the training bond of his Padawan days so he could be more in-tuned with his old Master. That had always helped when he was a Padawan, and he knew that it would be a great help to him now. He reached for the dormant bond of his youth, urged back to life, and Master Yoda's happiness and approval flooded it.

So, with the bond of old restored, they continued their work together on the new mission that had brought them back together.


End file.
